Coffee: Made With Nalu
by Jelly Beanies
Summary: Lucy, a barista of the coffee shop Love & Lucky meets Natsu and experiences new things with him. A friendship and relationship soon blossoms between them. NaLu fanfiction. Alternate Universe (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The smell of coffee beans wafts into the air of the small coffee shop as Lucy work. The bell attached to the door rings, signaling that someone has just walked in. However, Lucy doesn't look up and continues making a caramel macchiato for a customer. She then hands the finished drink to a regular named Ashley. Lately, most of the employees have been sick, so Lucy was usually stuck working at the coffee shop by herself, but she still enjoys working at the shop.

Lucy glances out the glass window to see that snow was starting to fall more heavily, knowing more people would come in soon to stay warm. She walks to the counter to take the next customer's order. Lucy is greeted by a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties, just like her. The strangest feature, however, was his hair color. His hair was a bright pink that was lightly dusted with snow. She decided to ignore the unusual color and simply take his order.

"Hello! What would you like?"

"One hazelnut macchiato please."

"Coming right up, what's your name?"

"Natsu."

"That will be 3 dollars."

Natsu hands her the money. Lucy then waits for the receipt to print and hands it to him. She starts making the drink that she had memorized from working at the shop for 5 years now. After adding the hazelnut syrup in a swirl, she covers the hot drink with a lid and gives it to Natsu. He takes the drink and takes a sip from the cup with a content look in his face. Lucy smiles, also content with his satisfaction, and starts to walk to resume her work.

"Lucy?" Natsu asks. 

Lucy stunned from the fact that he bothered to take a look at her name tag and how natural her name sounded when he said it, she replies, "Yes? How may I help you?"

"Your hair looks really nice."

Lucy was taken back from the bold statement as well as flustered as she took a step back, but still replied.

"Thank you."

She then caught herself staring the man's hair, unfortunately Natsu saw her peeking.

"My hair is naturally like this and it's salmon not pink," explained Natsu.

"What kind of genes gave you pink hair?" questioned Lucy, who was certainly bewildered.

"My dad, his name is Igneel. He has red hair, while my mom, Grandine, has sky blue hair," he paused, "So I guess that makes pink hair?" said Natsu, not fully aware how he got his pink hair either.

"But doesn't red and blue create purple when mixed together?" Lucy countered.

"Well, what about your hair?" Natsu tried to object.

"Both my parents have blonde hair, but I get my bright blonde hair from my mom. Also blonde is a normal and common color unlike pink." replied Lucy.

Natsu was about to reply, but was abruptly cut off by another customer.

The customer said quite rudely, "Excuse me! When can I place my order? I've been waiting for years!"

"Shut up, iceass!" yelled Natsu.

"I don't take crap from you, you pyromaniac!" retorted the ink-haired customer.

Lucy, surprised by the change of language, whipped her head back and forth between Natsu and the new stranger. She curiously asked, "Do you guys know each other in some sort of way?"

"Sadly." replied Natsu, signaling that there wasn't too much friendliness between the two.

"Oh, okay, but I have to return to work now. It was nice to meet and talk to you." said Lucy.

It was actually the first conversation with a customer that went beyond the basic small talk and she definitely enjoyed it. Natsu then went to find a seat to enjoy his delicious hot coffee and watch the snow silently fall. She then walked back to the front counter to take the next customer's order who apparently knows Natsu. Lucy found out that the stranger's name was Gray and quickly finished making his coffee.

As Lucy moved onto the next customer, she could see out of the corner of her eye that Natsu and Gray had already started bickering. She found this funny and snickered to herself while preparing another lady's beverage. Lucy worked until about 7:30 PM and started to clean up the coffee shop to prepare for closing. Although she worked exhausting hours, making coffee was one of her favorite passions.

Everybody was beginning to leave the coffee shop, but Lucy saw that Natsu was asleep on one of the tables, his coffee yet to be finished. She approached him and shook him for a bit while calling out his name a couple times. Natsu finally regained consciousness.

"Sorry for bothering you, but the coffee made me even more sleepy. I was exhausted because I was unpacking my stuff at my apartment building," with a smile he added, "I'll help you clean up the shop though." explained Natsu.

Lucy nodded in response, appreciating his help. The two started wiping down the tables and putting chairs up while talking again.

"Did you move from somewhere outside of Magnolia?" questioned Lucy.

"No, I lived in east Magnolia. I came here to find a new job. How about you?" said Natsu.

"Well, I used to live in west Magnolia. How do you know Gray anyways?" asked Lucy.

"I went to the same schools and college as the fricking stripper. I will never consider him a friend though, more like an enemy. " replied Natsu with a bitter face.

"We're almost done. You can leave, I just have to do some other things then lock up the shop." Lucy told Natsu.

He nodded and continued to gather his things to leave. After ten minutes, Lucy was done with work. She then changed from her uniform to her normal clothes and proceeded to lock up the cafe.

She usually walked home, since her apartment building was only fifteen minutes away. Luckily, she brought her boots today, just in case there was snow. Lucy loved the snow crunching beneath her boots.

In a short period of time, she arrived at her apartment. Lucy took the elevator up to the third floor. In the elevator, she remembered that someone had just moved into the apartment complex across from her. Lucy thought about going to greet the neighbor tonight and bring some leftover cookies that she baked over the weekend, another one of her hobbies.

Lucy took out her key and pushed it into the door lock, then pushing the door open was greeted by the welcoming scent of strawberries. Although it was lonely at times, living alone did have its perks, such as no one invading her privacy. She took off her coat and hung it on a hook while slipping into warm slippers after pulling off her boots. Lucy put her bag down on the table.

Lucy poured some boiling water into her favorite cup and put a teabag in it, waiting for the flavor to seep into the water. She walked to the living room and turned on the television, about to watch the news while she made dinner.

Before Lucy could turn up the volume of the television, she heard some strange noises coming outside her door. She went to open the door, there she found a blue cat outside scratching her door. Lucy was about to pick the cat up, but she bumped into someone and fell down clumsily.

She then heard a strangely familiar voice say to her, "I'm sorry for making you fall," he laughed, "and that my cat was bothering you, but I hope we can become friendly neighbors."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am planning to update either once every three or four days. Each chapter will be around 1,000 words or a little more. I actually wanted to start the fanfic a few weeks ago, but school got in the way. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lucy slowly lifted up her head to see the seemingly familiar stranger. She was pleasantly surprised by a man with onyx eyes and pink hair smiling straight at her.

"What are you doing here, Natsu? Wait, you're the new neighbor!" Lucy suddenly questioned the pink, no wait salmon haired male. What a coincidence, she thought.

"Yeah! That's what I just said, Lucy. You're such a weirdo!" replied Natsu.

"Says the one with pink hair." muttered Lucy under her breath while sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey, I heard that," said Natsu in protest, "and it's salmon for the last time."

Ignoring the last comment, Lucy took a peek behind Natsu. His slightly opened door revealed piles of boxes inside.

"Anyways, why is your cat blue?" asked Lucy as she pet the cat's soft blue coat of hair making the cat purr in bliss.

"I found him when I was 8 and his fur was already dyed blue so I decided so keep it that way by dying his hair blue every few months. His name is Happy, by the way. He seems to have taken a liking to you."

Lucy then remembered what she saw in his apartment complex and asked him, "What are you going to do for dinner?"

"Probably some cup noodles and can of tuna for Happy."

"I was about to cook dinner, do you want join me?" she looked down at Happy, "I think I have some fish for Happy too."

Although she didn't know much about Natsu, she felt that it was fine and would perfectly counted as her 'welcome gift'.

"Sure! That would be cool, can you help me unpack by any chance? I have way too much stuff!", pleaded Natsu.

"I can help you unpack, I don't have work for the rest of the day anyways. Come on in." responded Lucy, gesturing towards her apartment.

After a quick thanks, both Lucy and Natsu along with Happy still in his arms entered the small, cozy place she called her home. Natsu closed the door behind them.

"What are you making for dinner?" asked Natsu, using the remote to turn the volume up on the television.

"Just some clam chowder."

Natsu nodded as he watched the global news on the television. Lucy started making her special homemade clam chowder.

After 30 minutes, Lucy finished cooking while Natsu whined about how long it took. She placed the two steaming hot bowls on a tray and was about to bring them to the living room. Lucy, being clumsy, tripped on the end of the carpet before placing it down on the table. Luckily, she still had leftover soup in the pot back in the kitchen.

But... unfortunately the clam chowder spilled all over poor Natsu. His hair covered in soup that was slightly dripping down onto his shirt.

Lucy began apologizing profusely about her clumsiness and for spilling scalding hot soup on him. But the weirdest thing was that Natsu wasn't screaming, freaking out or cursing at her. All he did was scoop some soup from his shirt with a finger and licked it off, then he said, "This is pretty good." with a small smile.

Lucy stared at him in disbelief. She asked, "How the hell are you okay with freaking hot soup on you right now?"

"I don't know, I am naturally resistant to heat, because of my dad I believe." again not fully sure what to make out of the situation.

Lucy sighed still disorganized, but asked Natsu, "Do you want to take a shower?"

"Yea, it's getting kinda sticky."

"Get some clothes from your apartment and you can take a shower here."

Lucy soon noticed the look on Natsu's face.

"Well, I'm not totally sure where all my clothes…" Natsu said.

Lucy stared at him in disbelief, "You didn't label any of your boxes when moving?! What were you thinking?" Natsu shook his head no.

"Why did I agree to help you move tomorrow?" She sighed in regret. Natsu gave her a sheepish smile which as if he was saying sorry.

Lucy started to walk out of the apartment and then said to Natsu, "Let's go, we need to find you your clothes."

They both entered Natsu's empty, bland apartment and began to look through boxes. Lucy found a lot of random things in different boxes. After 5 minutes of searching, Lucy finally found a box of clothes.

"Hey, I found your clothes, wait… you have dragon underwear?" said Lucy who was laughing, finding them quite hilarious.

"Hey, don't judge me. I like dragons!" protested Natsu.

"But you're a grown man, why do you have such kiddie underwear?"

Natsu stayed silent, signaling that he really didn't have an answer.

Lucy handed the box to Natsu and they proceeded to enter back into her apartment. Lucy searched her room to find some clean towels for Natsu. Natsu quietly looked around her room and found a stack of papers on Lucy's desk and approached them to take a look at the papers. He saw that it was her novel, probably something she liked to work on in her spare time. Natsu reached out and was about to touch the book which he saw was still in a work in progress, but was suddenly alarmed from the stern voice that spoke to him, which caused him to flinch back.

"Don't touch my novel. It's not finished yet." reprimanded Lucy, even though her back was facing Natsu.

Natsu then tried to touch the novel, but was scolded by Lucy again.

"I said not to touch my novel!"

Natsu attempted one more time before ultimately giving up. Lucy then whipped around with a fresh towel in her hand.

"What did I say about touching novel?!" said Lucy seriously upset and angered. Natsu backed away from the stack of papers, noticing she was obviously not glad.

"Here you go, go take your shower."

Natsu took the towel from Lucy and entered the surprisingly neat bathroom with some fresh clothes.

Lucy, feeling very tired decided to spend time working on her novel which only some people were allowed to read it. 10 minutes later, she heard an annoying whine, "Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"What do you want?" said Lucy, very frustrated.

"Do you have some more towels?"

Lucy whipped around to direct him to where the extra towels were and said, "They're over there".

She pointed to a closet in the corner, but she paused when she saw Natsu. He was standing near the door, but his top half was bare and still wet. Lucy caught herself staring and blushing at the same time and then shrieked, "Natsu, put a shirt on!"

"Hey, stop being a pervert!" yelled Natsu, heading back into the bathroom with another towel.

"You're the one to speak!" screamed Lucy. After 2 long minutes, Lucy finally calmed down and Natsu was finished with his shower.

He sat down on the couch in the living room, while Lucy reheated the now cold clam chowder. This time, she carefully watched each step she took and gave the soup to Natsu without any problems unlike last time. Lucy also filled a bowl with tuna for Happy. After a long day of work, watching the news, and eating her chowder, Lucy was seriously sleepy. She looked over to see Natsu fast asleep with Happy passed out as well on his chest.

Lucy smiled at the sight of him sleeping. She went to her room and took out a blanket. Lucy went back to the living room and laid the blanket on top of both Natsu and Happy. She went back to her room and got ready for sleep. She remembered that she offered to help Natsu unpack. She groaned, but soon fell fast asleep, ready for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you read my next chapter!**

 **\- Jelly Beanies**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! I came back with a new chapter. Please read and review, because I would love feedback.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Lucy was able to get up pretty early due to her hectic schedule, however Natsu as well as Happy slept like pigs while snoring. She decided to get ready for the day, by brushing her teeth, hair. Lucy took a short shower and changed into some clothes comfortable enough for unpacking. She took a look at the couch and saw that Happy was awake now so she got out a bowl and served Happy some tuna for breakfast.

Lucy decided to wake Natsu up, who was still asleep. "Natsu! Wake up!", shouted Lucy. There was no response, just silence. Lucy tried again, "Natsu! Wake up! Natsu!", this time she was shaking his body with her hands. Seriously aggravated, "NATSU! WAKE THE HELL UP!", screamed Lucy at the top of her lungs. Today was going to be a very long day, Lucy thought. Sighing, she went to get a bowl. If Natsu is resistant to heat, maybe coldness would be hell for him. Lucy turned on the faucet for cold water and even threw a few ice cubes in there too. She took the bowl and poured all the water down his back, giving mercy or a damn about her couch.

Just like Lucy expected, Natsu jumped up without hesitation, yelling, "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

"Hey! Watch your language. I did it, because you weren't waking up!", retorted Lucy.

"You're telling me to watch my language while my back is dripping wet in ice-cold water?!", shouted Natsu in disbelief. Lucy simply nodded.

"Use a towel. I'm going to make pancakes for breakfast.", said Lucy. Natsu pouted, but entered Lucy's room to get a towel. "And don't touch my novel!"

"Damn it!", Lucy could hear his disappointment, but smiled to herself. In a matter of 20 minutes, Lucy finished making breakfast and Natsu's back was almost dry.

Lucy set a plate topped with pancakes in front of Natsu, the maple syrup bottle in between them. "Yes! Thanks for the food, Lucy!", thanked Natsu. Lucy assumed that Natsu was going to reach for the maple syrup, but was surprised by his next question. "Hey, do you have hot sauce?" Lucy nodded and went to get the bottle from her cabinet, choosing not to ask why. She hand the bottle to him.

Natsu then dumped a whole of hot sauce on top of his pancakes, Lucy looked at him and said, "You like hot sauce on your pancakes?" Natsu nodded. He took a huge bite, then smiled,

content with the flavor. "You have such a weird tastes", said Lucy while rolling her eyes. Natsu pouted in response. After 15 minutes, Lucy and Natsu were done eating breakfast and had entered Natsu's apartment.

"What do you want me to unpack?", asked Lucy as they entered.

"You can unpack the bedding and sheets.", replied Natsu. Lucy nodded and went to search for the box of sheets. In 20 minutes, Lucy unpacked the bedding and made Natsu's bed, because of experience, she was able to get things done fast. She went over to help Natsu unpack his clothes, giggling from time to time, because of his childish underwear while Natsu gave her pouts from time to time. Lucy and Natsu worked for most of the day.

"Are you going to paint your apartment?", asked Lucy. Natsu nodded. "Where's the paint?"

"It's over there.", said Natsu while pointing to a closet. Natsu helped Lucy get the paint out. Lucy started to pour the paint into pans, while Natsu took out a tarp and taped it to the floor and on the furniture. While Lucy poured the paint, she noticed that it was a bright red.

"Why did you pick a bright red for your walls?", questioned Lucy.

"Because red is my favorite color.", responded Natsu. Natsu and Lucy were able to finish the walls in a few hours, because the apartment wasn't too big. Lucy was looking for some more places to touch up the paint. Suddenly, she felt a blob of coldness hit her head, Lucy touched the unknown object which was now all in her hair. She looked at her hand to see that it was covered in red paint.

"What the hell? Oh no you didn't!", screamed Lucy. Natsu laughed thinking it was hilarious.

"You look better now with red in your hair", said Natsu giving her a toothy grin. If Lucy wasn't pissed, she would have been a bit flustered, but since she was pissed, she decided to get revenge. Lucy used her paintbrush to pick up a huge amount of paint and threw it at Natsu. The paint landed in the middle of Natsu's forehead. She started laughing hysterically happy with her actions.

"Now you look better with a red forehead.", retorted Lucy still laughing. Natsu decided to not end the fun there and threw another blob of paint at Lucy's shirt.

"Why did you do that? I'm wearing white, I'll never get out.", whined Lucy. Lucy threw another blob of paint at Natsu. For the next fifteen minutes, Natsu and Lucy were involved in paint throwing war. Both of them were running around while throwing paint. Although Lucy didn't want to admit defeat to Natsu, the paint was almost dry, which would make it even harder to scrub off in the shower, she had to get Natsu to stop one way or another.

"Stop, stop!", yelled Lucy, "I need to take a shower before the paint dries!" Natsu seemed to understand, but had a cheeky look on his face.

"Ha, I beat you, I beat you!", bragged Natsu like a little child. He continued chanting this while Lucy rolled her eyes in annoyance. She then exited the apartment with her clothes and skin completely covered in red paint.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes!", yelled Lucy, waiting for Natsu's response indicating that he got the message and understood.

"Okay, but I still beat you!", shouted Natsu from inside the apartment. Lucy entered her apartment and went to take a shower. After twenty minutes, Lucy scrubbed the paint off her body, but threw her clothes in the trash, seeing that there would be no way for the dried paint to come off her clothes.

She came out of the bathroom only to find Natsu in her kitchen making some dinner. He was able to get the paint off his body in less time than she took. She tried to scare him, so she quietly inched up on him. Lucy was about to place her hands on his shoulders to scare him. Natsu's voice suddenly scared her. "I know that you're behind me. I can sense you.", Lucy's plan failed, but she decided to brush it off.

"What are you making?", questioned Lucy.

"I decided to make some fried rice for dinner.", responded Natsu. Lucy nodded and sat down in a chair. Natsu served her a bowl of delicious smelling fried rice in front of her. He sat down across from her with a bowl of fried rice for himself. They made small talk with each other. After eating and cleaning the dishes, both of them sat down on the couch watching a movie. Natsu started touching Lucy's hair, but she didn't stop him, because his touch was soothing.

"What are you doing with my hair?", asked Lucy.

"I'm braiding your hair.", answered Natsu.

"You know how to braid hair?"

"Yeah, I had a little sister that I played a lot."

"I want to see a picture." Natsu took out his phone and showed her a picture of a sweet girl with dark blue hair in a nice dress.

"There's no way she is related to you. She's like an angel, while you are a demon."

"Hey! Her name is Wendy. She got her hair color from my mom. I also have a brother." Natsu showed another picture of a man with dark hair dressed in dark clothes. After 10 minutes of showing each other their families, they went back to watching the movie. Natsu went back to braiding Lucy's hair. Lucy placed her head on Natsu's shoulder enjoying the warmth and in a matter of time, both of them went to sleep curled up against each other.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Make sure to read the next chapter!**

 **-Jelly Beanies**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter, I think I might update every Monday and Friday, like a nice way to start your week and a nice way to end the week. Anyways, all my midterms are over, but I have a big research project. I'll make sure to update at least three times during February break, so enjoy this chapter!:)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Lucy's eyes slowly fluttered open from her deep sleep. She was lying next to something warm, not fully conscious, she thought it was her heating blanket. Lucy looked up to see a tuft of pink hair. Suddenly, she remembered that she fell asleep next to Natsu on the couch. Lucy turned very pink after realizing what had happened. Immediately, she shot up from her seat, not knowing that her head was under Natsu's chin.

Lucy felt pain stinging through her head. She put her hand on her head cursing under her breath. This sudden movement made Natsu wake up, groaning from the pain.

"Owww! What the hell, Lucy! I was sleeping!", whined Natsu, clearly upset.

"Hey! You're the one who slept here!", complained Lucy.

"You're the one who slept next to me!", teased Natsu. Like Natsu wanted, Lucy didn't speak, but just stood there with rose-pink brushing her cheeks. Lucy just went to get ready for work in the bathroom. After taking a short, quick shower, brushing her teeth and changing into clothes. Lucy came out to prepare breakfast, which was an egg on top of some toast. She put a 2 pieces of bread into the toast, being mindful of Natsu, although he already pissed her off in the morning. Lucy cooked two over easy eggs over the stove. Natsu was slowly waking up to the smell of food, hungry for breakfast. She gave him his breakfast and tried to quickly eat hers while serving some tuna for Happy. Lucy looked at the clock to see she only had 30 minutes before work, so she started to collect her things and put them into her bag.

"Natsu, I have to leave soon. Can you make sure to lock up my apartment before you leave?", asked Lucy. Natsu nodded enjoying his breakfast with a lot of hot sauce on it now that he knew where Lucy kept her hot sauce bottle.

"Okay, bye. Don't do anything horrible.", said Lucy. Natsu nodded again, slightly annoyed this time. She rolled her eyes, but put on her jacket and boots then stepped out the door. After going down to the lobby, using the elevator, she exited the apartment building. While walking, Lucy saw that there was no more snow falling, but the floor was covered with snow. Lucy admired the white snow, she liked it since she was a little girl. Lucy sped up her pace to arrive at the cafe faster. When she arrived to the small corner coffee shop, she saw some customers, the regulars, already waiting outside. However they were always nice and arrived early, not minding to wait.

She flashed them a small smile before unlocking the door of the coffee shop. In the corner of her eye, she could see a pink tuft of hair. Lucy turns over to be greeted by Natsu.

"Hello!", exclaimed Natsu with a toothy grin.

"How did you get here before me?", questioned Lucy with a look of disbelief on her face. All the while, Lucy had unlocked the door and was walking into the coffee shop with Natsu and the other customers following.

"Because I'm faster than you", replied Natsu, with a grin on his face.

"Whatever.", said Lucy, rolling her eyes. She rushed to change into her uniform to serve the customers. She found Natsu, first in line.

"Same as yesterday?", asked Lucy.

"Yeah.", replied Natsu. While Lucy typed the order into the cash register and printed the receipt for Natsu, they made some more conversation.

"I looked in your fridge, you need to go grocery shopping. You're almost out of hot sauce.", Natsu told Lucy, while handing her the money.

"I know. I'll go after work.", said Lucy, while preparing the caffeinated drink.

"I'm going to go with you.", said Natsu.

"No you're not.", replied Lucy.

"I'll pay for you.", responded Natsu.

"Okay.", said Lucy, smiling. She handed him the drink.

"Your hair looks nice today", complimented Natsu like he did, a few days ago. He reached out his hand to brush back a strand of Lucy's blonde hair behind her ear. Lucy suddenly turned pink from his soft touch, but turned her back to him to return to work, hoping that Natsu didn't see her pink face. But low and behold, Natsu saw Lucy blushing and was grinning while he walked to a seat in the coffee shop.

In the background, Lucy could hear a familiar ring from the bell on the door. She saw a familiar bluenette. Levy McGarden had seen most of the scene that had just happened and gave Lucy a weird glance. Levy was one of Lucy's closest friend as well as her co-worker. Lucy just dismissed her look and returned to work. However, she could see Levy talking to Natsu, confused to as why she was talking him, she just minded her own business. After ten minutes, Levy had finished her conversation with Natsu and was behind the counter, ready for work.

"Soooo.", said Levy, "What were you doing talking to Natsu anyways?"

"How do you know him?", questioned Lucy.

"He's Gajeel's cousin.", replied Levy. "You haven't answered my question yet." Both of the ladies were rushing around behind the counter, making coffee and taking customers' orders. Gajeel was also known as Levy's boyfriend dating back from high school. Lucy had met Gajeel a few times, although he was intimidating, he seemed to be nice on the inside and had a soft spot for Levy.

"Fine, he was a customer from like two days ago. He just moved here and is my neighbor.", explained Lucy.

"Tell me why you were so friendly to him.", said Levy.

"What do you mean?"

"You never really talk to anybody, unless you know them really well. Also, you don't go past the regular small talk"

"I don't really know", said Lucy, not really sure herself. Levy decided to let it go, but was still suspicious. Both of them went back to work.

Lucy didn't know herself. She only met Natsu a few days ago, but she didn't feel like he was a stranger. Natsu could make her laugh, make her feel comfortable, and he made her blush. It was such a new experience to her, but Natsu seemed like a good person that she could trust. Lucy took her mind off these while working.

* * *

 **I know that this was a pretty short filler chapter. However, I will make sure to write a longer chapter for next Monday, because it's Chinese New Year and I have an extra day off. The next chapter will be the grocery store, maybe with a little Nalu fluff. Anyways, see you next time!**

 **\- Jelly Beanies**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with a new chapter. Once again, I'll be updating at least three times next week. This chapter was extra long to make up for the short chapter last week. I hope you enjoy this chapter!:)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Lucy worked till lunch break while Natsu was sitting at a table near the window of the coffee shop. Lucy decided to go out for lunch with Natsu and Levy, but she had to wait for other employees to start their shifts. Finally the other employees came back from their own lunch break. Lucy and Levy went back to change into their regular clothes before inviting Natsu for lunch.

"Natsu, do you want to go to eat lunch with us?", asked Lucy.

"Yeah, I'm so hungry!", exclaimed Natsu.

"Come on, follow us." Natsu went to throw out his empty coffee cup. He gathered his jacket and started to walk behind Lucy and Levy. The three exited the coffee shop and started walking towards a nearby restaurant. After ten minutes, they arrived at the restaurant. All of them entered the restaurant. Lucy and Levy had actually come here very often, so most of the waiters knew them.

"Hi Juvia!", Lucy called out to a bluenette about the same age as her.

"How are you doing, Lucy?", asked Juvia.

"I'm fine. Three seats today.", stated Lucy.

"Who's joining you today?", questioned Juvia. Lucy and Levy stepped to the side, so Juvia could see the pink-haired fiend for herself.

"Natsu-san, Juvia hasn't seen you for a long time! Why did you move here?", exclaimed Juvia. Lucy looked at Natsu then Juvia and did this for a couple more times.

"You guys know each other?", asked Lucy, very confused.

"Yeah, Juvia met Natsu-san in high school after transferring from Phantom High School, like Gajeel.", replied Juvia. Natsu nodded in agreement and Lucy seemed to understand. Natsu and Juvia started a conversation, catching up on each other's life while Juvia was leading the three patrons to a table near a window. Lucy sat next to Levy while Natsu sat across from them. All of them had already taken off their jackets.

"Lucy, why don't you sit next to me?", complained Natsu in a teasing tone. Lucy flushed at this comment.

"No.", stated Lucy in a firm tone contrary to her pink face.

"Why? Aren't you my best friend?"

"Best friend?! I met you like three days ago."

"Two days ago.", corrected Natsu.

"That's not helping your case here."

"Whatever."

"You guys bicker like a couple.", commented Juvia while giggling.

"Are you kidding me!?", yelled Lucy, her face now bright red. Natsu's face also seemed to have a slight pink tint.

"You guys are blushing.", pointed out Juvia. Lucy just pouted in disbelief while Natsu busied himself with looking out the window.

"Anyways, what would you guys like to eat?", asked Juvia.

"I'll have a grilled chicken caesar salad.", spoke up Levy. Juvia didn't have to give them menus, because both the ladies had been to the restaurant so many times that they had most of the menu memorized. Also Juvia had an idea of what Natsu would like to eat from knowing Natsu for so long.

"I'll have the fettucine alfredo.", said Lucy. Lucy focused her attention on Natsu now.

"Juvia is guessing you want three hamburgers with extra hot sauce on top.", said Juvia. Natsu gave her a sheepish smile and nodded approving the order.

"Okay, Juvia will be back in about twenty minutes." Juvia left Lucy looking at Natsu in disbelief.

"How do you eat so much!?", exclaimed Lucy in disbelief.

"I got it from my dad. It's normal for me.", answered Natsu.

"How did you survive when I gave you normal sized portions for dinner and breakfast?", questioned Lucy.

"It was so hard to get through the day. I was so hungry.", said Natsu who seemed to be reflecting back on how horrible the experience was.

"How do you even have abs?", asked Lucy, still in astonishment, but as soon as she said that, she turned a bright pink.

"Wait the hell up!", exclaimed Levy, totally lost in this conversation, "What the hell happened on your day off!" Lucy spent the next ten minutes explaining to Levy what had happened yesterday and the day before.

"You guys seem to have an interesting relationship.", said Levy while she nudged Lucy suggestively. Lucy have turned pink for the umpteenth time today.

"Of course not!", exclaimed Lucy. Juvia finally came to their table with the three dishes. She served the dishes to the three patrons. Halfway through the meal, a male waiter was approaching them to ask them how their meal was. Natsu realized who the waiter was even before he came up to the table.

"Ice Ass, what the hell are you doing here!?", yelled Natsu. Lucy and Levy both remembered this nickname and turned around to be greeted by a man with ink-colored hair. Both of them knew that a fight was going to break out.

"Calm down Flame Brain! I work here you dumbass!", exclaimed Gray.

"Why do you have to come to this table?", shouted Natsu.

"Because I can and this is part of my work!", yelled Gray.

"GRAY, NATSU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FIGHTING ABOUT?", yelled an authoritative voice from the other side of the restaurant. Lucy didn't recognize this voice, but she could see Gray and Natsu sweat drop. They suddenly put their arms around each other buddy-buddy, which took Lucy aback.

"Nothing!", yelled both Natsu and Gray, clearly afraid of the person who had shouted at them. Lucy looked around to see a fierce lady with bright red hair that covered one of her eyes.

"Okay, good. I'm happy that you guys are friends.", stated the red-haired lady.

"Are you kidding me?! I wouldn't be friends with this guy in a million years.", muttered Natsu under his breath.

"What did you say Natsu?"

"Nothing."

"Natsu, I'm happy that you moved here.", said the red-haired lady. The lady's eyes landed on Lucy and went to introduce herself to the new friend.

"Hello, my name is Erza. I'm the manager of this restaurant. I suppose that you are friends with Levy and Juvia.", said Erza. She stuck her hand out for the blonde to shake.

"My name is Lucy. I work with Levy at the coffee shop and I met Juvia after a long time of coming to this restaurant. I met Gray and Natsu a few days ago. They were customers at the coffee shop. Natsu is my neighbor at my apartment building.", responded Lucy while she shook Erza's hand.

"I hope to see you again some time Lucy.", said Erza. She then returned to her work. Natsu frightened of Erza decided to let it go this time and returned to eating his massive portion of food. After thirty minutes, the three had finished their lunch and paid the bill. They returned to the coffee shop soon after.

Lucy and Levy returned to work while Natsu ordered another cup of hazelnut macchiato. Before long, in the corner off her eye, she could see Natsu sleeping. Lucy smiled to herself while she worked. Finally, Lucy's shift was over and she could head home after going to the grocery store. She changed out of her uniform and said goodbye to the other employees. Lucy approached Natsu who was still sleeping.

"Natsu! Natsu! Wake up!", yelled Lucy while shaking his shoulders.

"Why?", said Natsu, slowly waking up, grumpy about waking up from his nap.

"Because we need to go to the grocery store to buy food.", said Lucy. Once Natsu heard the mention of food, he jumped up.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!", exclaimed Natsu. Lucy rolled her eyes, but she led the way to the grocery store. Lucy and Natsu entered the store, but as soon as they entered, Natsu spotted the candy and his childish mode suddenly turned on.

"Oh my gosh! Can I have that?", yelled Natsu, pointing to the aisle.

"You're paying for that, so I don't care if you buy that.", responded Lucy. Natsu remembered his promise, at first a frown framed his face.

"Whatever! I'm going to get that.", replied Natsu. He ran off to check out the candy with a smile on his face. Lucy followed behind with a shopping cart feeling like a mom.

"I'm going to buy groceries for dinner.", said Lucy while she walked out. Natsu nodded with his hands filled with candy. Lucy went to look at the carrots. She was trying to find the freshest bunch when Natsu came up to her.

"I'm going to buy six bottles of hot sauce Luce.", said Natsu as he placed the bottles into the cart that was already filled with candy.

"Why do you need so much hot sauce?", questioned Lucy in astonishment.

"Because I like hot sauce. I'm going to store all of them in your cabinet.", replied Natsu.

"I don't have enough space for all of that. I'll store two of them.", compromised Lucy.

"Fine."

Lucy went to look at the meat for tonight's dinner, after arguing with Natsu. Natsu left to find some other snacks to fill his apartment with. Natsu came back with a ton of food. Lucy sighed knowing that it would take forever to check out all the groceries. Lucy went to get a bag of rice. She was about to tip over, struggling to keep balance with the huge bag in her hands. Natsu spotted Lucy struggling with the rice, so he went over to help her carry the rice. Lucy thanked him for his help and followed behind Natsu. It took the lady at the counter almost fifteen minutes to check out all the groceries, fortunately the lady was nice and had a good temper. Lucy looked at the lady's nametag and it said Mirajane.

"I'm sorry for all the groceries and taking all your time.", apologized Lucy to the silver haired beauty.

"It's fine. You can call me Mira.", replied Mira with a smile plastered on her face. Lucy returned her smile. Mira then saw pink tufts of hair from behind the massive pile of food. "Is that you Natsu?"

"Hey, Mira! How it's going with Laxus?", responded Natsu.

"He's okay. We're going to get married in six months.", said Mira certainly happy.

"You guys know each other?", asked Lucy, surprised.

"Yeah, Mira was in the grade above me in high school and college.", replied Natsu. Lucy nodded in understandment.

After exiting the grocery store, Lucy said to Natsu, "You seem to know a lot of people here." Natsu nodded. "You're going to carry the bag of rice.

"Fine.", said Natsu. His next actions surprised Lucy. He put the bag of rice on top of his head, while he carried other groceries in his hands.

"I didn't mean like that!"

"Don't worry, I'm hard headed."

"I don't think that's what you think it means."

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. Luckily, it only took five minutes walking to arrive to the apartment building.

"Luce, can you make me food?"

"Okay, but only because you paid for my groceries." Lucy entered her apartment complex with her groceries and the bag of rice while Natsu went to place his own things in the refrigerator and cabinets. Lucy remembered how much Natsu ate, so she made a lot this time. Lucy made spaghetti and meatballs with marinara sauce. She put her meal on a plate, while she had a lot of pasta still in the pot, so she dumped a bunch of hot sauce being mindful of his tastes. After finishing cooking dinner, Lucy went across the hall to call Natsu over for dinner. Both of them ate in comfortable silence. Natsu helped Lucy clean the dishes. They spent two hours watching shows on television.

Natsu looked at the clock and saw that it was ten o'clock. "Hey, I have to go now." Lucy nodded and went to open the door for Natsu to exit. Before Natsu returned to his own apartment complex. He kissed Lucy's forehead and then said, "Good night, Luce." Natsu turned around to walk back into his apartment complex. Lucy walked back into her apartment, red-faced for the last time today. Lucy went to sleep with a grin on her face.

* * *

 **There you have it, 2000 words. I hope you come back to read my next chapter!**

 **\- Jelly Beanies**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, I'm back with another chapter for you guys! I want to thank all the people that have viewed my story. I am very appreciative of the people have chose to follow, favorite and review this story. I don't know if you guys read this part, but once again thank you very much! Please enjoy!:)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Lucy woke up that morning refreshed. She got ready for work and gathered her things. Lucy made a quick breakfast before heading out. She walked quickly to the coffee shop, energized by the wonderful sleep that she got last night. Lucy arrived at the coffee shop to see a few regulars waiting for the shop to open up. Lucy smiled at the customers. The customers returned her smile and followed her into the coffee shop. While she went to change into her uniform, the customers lined up behind the cash register. The coffee shop always seemed to be busy, but Lucy preferred it that way. It only took her ten minutes to take all the orders and make the drink. Lucy had a few minutes for a break which was unusual for her. Although Lucy opened up the coffee shop from time to time, she didn't own the shop. She was also very close with the manager, because he was her childhood friend. Although the manager was a flirt from time to time, he was definitely always there for her and Lucy appreciated that. Lucy wanted to get this job through her own experience and skills not through her friend. She spent a lot of time perfecting her barista skills so whenever customers showed content with her drinks, she always felt a surge of happiness.

She heard the bell on the door ring. Lucy looked up to see the infamous pinkette walking in, snow lightly dusting his hair. Lucy remembered that it was supposed to snow this morning. The pinkette walked up to her.

"Hey, why are you here?", whined Lucy jokingly.

"Because I want coffee.", said Natsu. Lucy rolled her eyes in a joking manner.

"What do you want?", questioned Lucy.

"Medium cinnamon mocha.", replied Natsu.

"$3.50.", responded Lucy. Natsu paid Lucy five dollars. Lucy gave him back his change. She went to prepare the drink that she had memorized years ago. She handed the drink to him over the counter.

"Your eyes are a nice chocolate brown.", complimented Natsu. Lucy was about to blush, but decided to make this thing funny for her.

"Your hair looks fab today too.", said Lucy sarcastically, exaggerating the "fab". Natsu pouted knowing that it was joke, because no one would ever compliment his hair color being "fab". Lucy giggled at his face, enjoying their short but nice conversation.

"Hey, I was trying to be nice.", said Natsu still pouting.

"Yeah, yeah. Go enjoy your coffee.", replied Lucy after she rolled her eyes. Natsu took a sip and gave her a cheeky grin. Natsu walked away to sit a table with the drink in his hand.

Levy and Loke, her manager happened to see the conversation and interaction before their eyes.

"Oh yeah, Natsu's back.", said Levy.

"Really. Why?", asked Loke.

"Something about trying to find a new job that actually suits him, I think. Lucy and Natsu are close like best friend even though they met a few days ago.", answered Levy.

"Hmmmm, that's interesting.", commented Loke as an idea popped into his head. "Hey, is Natsu still into coffee shops?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why did you ask?", replied Levy.

"Nothing. You go in for now.", said Loke. Levy nodded and she headed in. Loke approached behind the pink-haired man. He put his hands over Natsu eyes and said, "Guess who?"

"What the fuck are you doing Loke?", asked Natsu.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I can sense it."

"But you couldn't sense me behind you?"

Natsu had a bewildered look on his face, thinking about the situation himself. "It's Lucy's fault!". He said it like it was the only answer to why he couldn't sense Loke behind him. Loke rolled his eyes after hoping that Natsu might have matured a little. All those hopes went down the drain. Natsu was still Natsu.

"Hey, are you still interested into coffee?", asked Loke.

"Yeah, I really liked it since college, I even considered working as a barista, but I couldn't find any good places to work in east Magnolia. All the jobs there scam everyone. You know that I can't work at places like that. Even I have morals.", explained Natsu. Loke understood, because Natsu went to Fairy Tail Academy where all the students fought for justice rather than getting the best grades in Fiore.

"Do you now?", joked Loke referring to his constant fights with Gray.

"You know what I mean.", responded Natsu.

"Why did you come here?", asked Loke.

"I heard great reviews online so I decided to visit.", replied Natsu.

"You even made a friend while you were at it.", said Loke referring to Lucy. Natsu blushed. Natsu Dragneel never blushed. Not once in the seven years Loke had known him. Loke definitely found this very interesting.

"Yeah, Lucy's also my neighbor.", replied Natsu.

"Would you like to work here?", asked Loke.

"Are you kidding me!?", questioned Natsu. Loke shook his head. "I would love to!"

"I know that you aren't professional so I will have our best barista, Lucy, help you to become a barista at this coffee shop.", said Loke.

"Thank you so much!", replied Natsu.

"No problem. I'll let you tell her yourself.", responded Loke. Loke walked to his office, smiling to himself. Although it was usually Mira's job to be matchmaker, but today Loke wanted to be cupid once in awhile, it felt nice. Lucy approached him.

"What were you talking about?", asked Lucy.

"Nothing you need to know about.", replied Loke. Lucy decided to let it go, thinking that he probably knew Natsu. "By the way, you can take the rest of the day off after your lunch break. Repayment for the day when most people were sick and out." Lucy nodded in understandment and got back to work. It was only a few hours before Lucy left for her lunch break. She gathered her things and said goodbye to Loke and the other employees.

For lunch break, Lucy decided to go to the convenience store. At the convenience store, she bought a sandwich with a mango smoothie. When she turned around she saw that a certain pinkette had followed her.

"Natsu! What are you doing here?", exclaimed Lucy.

"I came to get food.", stated Natsu.

"Didn't you buy a bunch of food yesterday at the grocery store?", questioned Lucy.

"Yeah, but I ate all of that.", replied Natsu.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"Hey!"

"I'm going to the park to eat lunch, you want to come?"

"Sure."

Both of them proceeded to pay for their things and walked to the nearby park. It had stopped snowing by now, but in the few hours that it had snowed, there was a new fresh blanket on top of the snow that had started to look gray. They sat on a bench near the playground after lightly brushing off the snow on the seats. Lucy looked around admiring the snow while she ate.

"How do you like snow?", interrupted Natsu.

"How can you not?", retorted Lucy.

"It's too cold.", complained Natsu.

"Says the one with an abnormally high body temperature.", mumbled Lucy, full aware that Natsu probably caught that statement. Natsu gave her look while she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I might be working at the coffee shop soon, by the way.", said Natsu.

"Really? Do you have any experience?", asked Lucy.

"Some experience, but Loke said you would help me.", responded Natsu.

"So that's what you guys were talking about.", said Lucy. "Do you qualify for the job?"

"Of course I do! I'll have you know that I was an art major in college!", retorted Natsu with a pout.

"It was a joke, of course you qualify. Otherwise, Loke wouldn't have offered you the job.", said Lucy.

"So will you help me?", asked Natsu.

"Sure, I would like to work with you, but don't fall in love with me!", joked Lucy.

"I wouldn't dream of it!", remarked Natsu in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter. Once again, I will update three times next week. I hope you will visit again to read my next chapter!**

 **\- Jelly Beanies**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I updated early today, because I know I will need an extra day to update the chapter on Wednesday. Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Lucy, Lucy! Watch me!", yelled Natsu towards Lucy. They had finished their meal in the park, but hadn't left yet. Currently, Natsu was on the swing set trying to go the highest he could possibly go.

"You act like such a kid!", retorted Lucy, jokingly.

"Why are you so mean?", whined Natsu.

"Because I don't like you!", shouted Lucy in a sarcastic tone.

"Are you sure?", challenged Natsu.

"Yep! I totally don't like you!", yelled back Lucy. Nasu then continued to pretend sulk on the swing. "You're going to fall off by the way!"

"No I'm not!", shouted Natsu.

"Yeah, you are! You're going to slip on the ice afterwards too!", screamed Lucy.

"No I won't!", retorted Natsu, but while he was yelling, his hand slipped and he came tumbling off the seat off the swing. Natsu did a few flips before landing face-first on the ground. He stood up slowly, but unfortunately , he was standing on ice and took a misstep causing him to trip. Natsu fell on the ice just like Lucy predicted. Lucy burst out laughing, slowly walking towards Natsu to check if he was okay.

"That really hurt!", whined Natsu.

"Are you injured?", asked Lucy with a tad bit of concern.

"Nope!", exclaimed Natsu with a cheeky grin as he bounced back up. Lucy rolled her eyes, still chuckling.

"How are you even human?", asked Lucy in disbelief.

"I'm not! I'm a superhuman!", yelled Natsu while Lucy sighed.

Natsu suddenly jerked his head to the side like he was an animal that was spooked.

"Hey! Ice Princess, what are you doing here?!", screamed Natsu.

"Oh geez.", muttered Lucy, knowing exactly where that nickname came from and what was going to become of the situation.

"What are you doing here, Ass Flame!", retorted Gray.

"I asked you first, Queen Elsa!", yelled Natsu.

"I'm here for my break, bastard! What about you?!", shouted Gray. Lucy tried to back away from the fight taking place, but she knew that she had to stay close if something serious would break out and that she would have to break it up.

"I'm not a bastard, I'm not an illegitimate child! I was eating lunch!", retorted Natsu.

"I'm meant the other definition!", yelled Gray as he started to walk away.

"Whatever! I won that fight!", retorted Natsu. Natsu turned back to face Lucy.  
"You're such a child, you know that?", said Lucy.

"Yep! That's why you like me."

"Whatever.", Lucy walked to sit back on the bench watching Natsu move onto the monkey bars. A few minutes later, Natsu and Lucy heard a cry that seemed to come out from a child. Natsu and Lucy glanced at each other before going to look for the child that had cried, no words had to be exchanged. Lucy came across a child with purple eyes and dark brown hair with a green tint near the slides.

"Are you okay?", asked Lucy. Natsu was approaching them.

"My mom went to buy something, but she hasn't returned yet!", cried out the little girl.

"She'll probably be back soon. Would you mind telling me your name?", reassured Lucy with Natsu now behind her.

"My name is Asuka.", replied the little girl.

"How about we play with you until your mom comes back?", proposed Natsu.

"Okay.", said Asuka. Lucy found this interesting since most kids would rather not play with strangers, but she knew that Natsu wouldn't do the little girl any harm. Natsu and Asuka then got more friendlier where Asuka was very comfortable with him. Asuka ordered Natsu to be a horse and rode him around the park. Natsu found out that Asuka had a toy gun that was loaded with foam bullets so he created a target and taped it to the nearby tree. Asuka then played with her gun hitting the target as well as hitting Natsu sometimes. Lucy sat at a nearby bench watching Natsu and Asuka play, smiling herself.

Asuka then went up to Lucy and asked, "Will you play with me and Natsu-san, Lucy-san?"

"How do you know my name?", asked Lucy.

"Natsu-san told me!", responded Asuka. Lucy glanced at Natsu before standing up and walking with Asuka towards Natsu.

"What do you want us to do?", questioned Lucy.

"I want you two to kiss!", exclaimed Asuka. Lucy turned a bright pink.

"Why do you want us to kiss?", stuttered Lucy.

"Because my mom and dad kiss all the time! Now I want you to kiss!", explained Asuka.

"Okay, I don't have a problem with it. How about you, Lucy?", questioned Natsu. Lucy then became infuriated with the dense idiot sitting right besides her.

"Of course I have a problem with it!", yelled Lucy. She pushed Natsu head down into the snow to show the idiot a lesson. When Lucy let go of her grip of the pinkette's head, Natsu bounced back up, his face covered with snow.

"Close enough, I tried.", said Asuka who started to chuckle at Natsu's expression.

"Hey, that was mean!", shouted Natsu clearly upset.

"I know!", yelled back Lucy. A silence settled between the two, but was soon broke as Lucy couldn't keep in the laughter at Natsu's hilarious face that seemed to resemble his hair color. Asuka, Natsu and Lucy continued to play for another half hour. Lucy looked her watch, feeling a bit concerned about the Asuka's mother's whereabouts.

"I'm going to walk around the park to see if your mother is looking for you.", said Lucy as she stood up. Asuka nodded and continued to talk to Natsu.

When Lucy walked away enough amount of distance, Asuka asked Natsu, "Do you like Lucy-san?"

Natsu was taken aback by the question and hesitated before answering Asuka's question. "Me? Sure, I like Lucy, but as a friend."

"For now.", muttered Asuka under her breath.

"Hey! I heard that!", shouted Natsu. Asuka giggled before sending him a grin.

"Does Lucy-san like you?", asked Asuka.

"Oh, Lucy? She loves me.", said Natsu in a sarcastic tone.

Asuka, who didn't understand the idea of sarcasm yet then continued to question, "Then why didn't she kiss you earlier?"

"I was kidding about that!", explained Natsu.

"By next year, you guys will be in a relationship. I bet!", said Asuka with confidence.

"Oh yeah? I bet that we will just be best friends.", retorted Natsu.

"How much do you bet?", asked Asuka.

"A hundred dollars.", said Natsu.

"Okay!", exclaimed Asuka as she stuck her hand out for Natsu to shake. Natsu shook it. A few moments later, Natsu realized that he made a serious bet with a kid, because of his stupid ego. Asuka was definitely sure that she was going to win. Both of them saw Lucy walk up to the pair with a lady with long green hair.

"Mom!", exclaimed Asuka as she ran up to her mom and hugged her.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, but there was a robbery near the grocery store.", explained the mom.

"Hi Bisca!",called out Natsu. Lucy glanced at Natsu. "She was my teacher at Fairy Tail Academy. Did you hunt the robber down?"

"Of course Natsu! Who do you take me for?", retorted Bisca, referring to the morals taught at Fairy Tail. Natsu nodded in response. "Thank you for taking care of Asuka." Bisca and Asuka then walked away.

"We should be getting home now.", said Lucy as she gathered her things. Natsu nodded and followed Lucy.

"Will you make me dinner tonight?"  
"Fine, but we'll get started on the coffee."

"Okay.", replied Natsu as they walked home to the apartment building as the sun was beginning to set.

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you look forward to the next chapter that will be coming soon! I'm thankful to MardGeerTartaros for suggesting an idea that I used in the last chapter. If you suggest something in your review and if I'm interested, I will try to include it in the next chapter. I will mention you for your idea from now on in the author's note. Thank you very much!**

 **\- Jelly Beanies**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter. I am very thankful for all the support that I have been getting for this story. I feel like today's chapter was lacking so I'm sorry, but I will update another chapter this Friday or Saturday. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"What are we eating tonight?", asked Natsu as he sat down on the couch with remote in his hand, ready to turn on the news or a television show.

"I don't know, how about omelette rice?", questioned Lucy who had taken a look at her fridge before asking him.

"Sure, that's fine with me!", said Natsu.

"Large portions that are extremely spicy for you?", asked Lucy as a joke, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, you know me so well!", exclaimed Natsu in an exaggerated tone.

"Go get Happy over here for dinner.", said Lucy.

"Ah, almost forgot about him.", said Natsu as he got up to exit Lucy's apartment complex to enter his own to find the blue haired feline.

"Was your time with me so lovely that you forgot about Happy?", joked Lucy while she was taking out the ingredients needed for dinner.

"Of course, my dear. I won't take too long to come back.", replied Natsu in a sarcastic tone. Lucy snickered at his comment before getting started on dinner. In less than a minute, Natsu was back with Happy.

"Missed me?", asked Natsu, going along with the joke.

"Of course not, honey!", responded Lucy, rejecting Natsu. Natsu pouted while Lucy grinned to herself and returned to cooking dinner She set aside food for herself, luckily she doesn't eat too much otherwise she would have to buy a whole lot of extra food just to satisfy Natsu's hunger. Lucy remembered that she had to cook the fish for Happy's dinner. As she was about to grill the salmon, Natsu's sense kicked in and stopped Lucy from placing the fish on the pan.

"Don't cook the fish!", yelled Natsu which startled Lucy.

"Why? It's for Happy's dinner.", explained Lucy, still very confused.

"Happy likes to eat raw fish.", said Natsu as Lucy put the fish on a plate uncooked.

"Not once has he got sick from it?", asked Lucy, suspicious.

"Nope!", responded Natsu.

"You guys have strange eating habits.", said Lucy.

"Says the weirdo!", retorted Natsu.

"You're the weirdo!", shouted back Lucy. A few minutes later, Lucy was done with dinner. Natsu helped her set the table. While they were eating, Lucy found that Natsu was staring at Happy while the feline was busying himself with eating the raw fish. "What's the matter?", asked Lucy, concerned.

"Nothing, but I probably have to dye Happy's fur soon.", explained Natsu while he reached out his hand to pet Happy's coat of blue fur. Lucy nodded in understandment. "I usually get Wendy to do it with me. Do you want to help me? You'll get to meet Wendy." Lucy remembered the sweet girl who was Natsu's sister at the mention of her name.

"Sure, I'll do it. We have to get started on making the coffee.", said Lucy. Natsu nodded. Although Natsu eats extreme portions of food, he eats them fast, so it only took the pair twenty minutes to finish eating dinner. Lucy refrained from washing the dishes until after Natsu was done making the coffee. Lucy went into her room to get a spare, blank notebook for Natsu to take notes on making coffee. She handed the notebook to him.

"Do I really need this?", asked Natsu.

"Yes, you need to take notes to better remember all the different beverages and the techniques needed to make them.", said Lucy.

"It's school all over again!", whined Natsu, but he still got up to take a look at the notebook.

"Get a pen or pencil over there.", instructed Lucy, pointing over to the cup filled with pens and pencils that she always kept near. Natsu took a normal blue pen and opened up the notebook.

"Today we are going to start with the shop's simple, regular coffee. We'll practice that for the week and move to a different drink next week.", said Lucy in a firm tone. Lucy told Natsu the exact measurements of each ingredients and the techniques used to make the simple beverage. While he was using the machinery to make the drink, the pair started making small talk.

"You're good at being a teacher, Luce.", said Natsu who was focused with preparing the coffee.

"Thanks, I spent some time working as an elementary school teacher. I'm trying to decide whether or not to go back to teaching. Of course, I could only work on weekends so the only school I could teach at would be a Saturday school or something like that.", explained Lucy while she was busying herself with petting Happy

"I think you should do it.", said Natsu almost done with the drink.

"I'll think about it.", said Lucy.

"I'm done making the drink!", announced Natsu as he placed the drink on the counter. Lucy walked over to the counter, but as she walked over, she stubbed her toe on the counter and was about to fall when a pair of warm arms enveloped her body. Natsu caught Lucy before she fell down and was holding her up by her arms. Lucy looked up and was met with a pair of onyx eyes. A blush creeped onto face as the awkwardness seemed to last like a century. No one spoke for what seemed to be eternities which added to the awkwardness.

"Luce, you're so clumsy.", commented Natsu. This comment caught Lucy off guard and caused her to blush even more.

"You can let go of me now.", said Lucy, embarrassing Natsu who let go off Lucy's arms. Although the atmosphere was awkward for a minute, it was soon gone. Lucy took a sip of the coffee.

"This is really good!", complimented Lucy.

"I know right,! Thanks!", replied Natsu with a cheeky grin framing his face. Lucy just giggled.

"We'll continue this tomorrow.", said Lucy. Natsu nodded as he went to gather his things to head back to his apartment complex. Lucy and Natsu walked up to the door. Lucy opened the door for Natsu to walk out.

"Have a good night.", said Lucy. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course!", replied Natsu. Natsu pushed back Lucy's bangs and placed a kiss on her forehead similar to a few days ago. "Good night, Luce." He walked back to his apartment. Lucy walked back inside her apartment to find a blue haired feline right at her feet. Lucy chuckled at Natsu's forgetfulness and decided to wait for Natsu to realize it instead of bringing Happy to his apartment. She went to prepare for bed. Lucy was watching television.

"He's not a good owner, is he Happy?", asked Lucy who was looking at the cat. Natsu had seemed to hear this and the next thing she heard was a knock at her door. "We better go, Happy." Happy seemed to be reluctant to go to the door. When she opened the door, she was greeted with a cheeky grin. Lucy handed over Happy to Natsu. Natsu gave her a quick hug before going back to his apartment.

"Thanks, Luce!"

"You're welcome." Lucy went into a deep, peaceful sleep that night.

* * *

 **I hope that you liked this** **chapter! I would like feedback so please review this chapter. Thank you for reading!**

 **\- Jelly Beanies**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter. I want to thank my friend who helped me come up with an idea for this chapter. To be honest, I almost forgot to update, but I remembered at last minute so here you go! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Lucy heard a loud knock that morning. KNOCK! KNOCK! Lucy groaned, because most of the time, Lucy was sleep deprived. Although she went into a deep sleep last night, she felt that she was missing a few hours of that deep sleep.

"5 more minutes!", screamed Lucy, knowing that Natsu was the only one who would wake her up before her alarm went off. She knew she didn't have to yell too loud with Natsu's supernatural hearing.

"Come on, Luce! Wake up!", shouted Natsu, using the nickname Lucy had come to love in the few days they have known each other.

"Why did you come to wake me up before my alarm went off?!", yelled Lucy, getting pissed as more seconds passed by, but Natsu being the dense idiot he was, continued to annoy Lucy.

"I'm treating you to breakfast this morning!", cried out Natsu in attempts to coax Lucy to get out of bed. Lucy was sure that their loud conversation was waking up most of their neighbors.

"No! What I want is more sleep!", screamed Lucy. She took an extra pillow to cover her ears.

"I'll knock down your door if you don't come out!", threatened Natsu, becoming more impatient.

"I'll make you pay for the damages!", shouted Lucy. This seemed to shut up Natsu. She let out a heavy sigh before resting to attempt to go back to sleep. The tired girl closed her eyes. However, a few seconds later, Lucy felt the heat from the blanket disappearing when her blanket was pulled off of her body. Lucy reluctantly opened her eyes to be greeted by her pink-haired friend.

"How the hell did you get into my apartment?!", yelled Lucy.

"I made a copy of the spare key that you had lying around.", answered Natsu, who found it perfectly normal, holding up the key.

"But how and when? You got to the coffee shop before I did!", cried out Lucy, finding hard to believe. She remembered the first day Natsu arrived in her apartment.

"I'm magical, that's why!", replied Natsu jokingly. Lucy sighed before rolling her eyes. "Come on! Let's go eat breakfast! I'll pay."

"Why are you offering me free food?", questioned Lucy, suspicious of Natsu's sudden proposal.

"I'm thanking you for helping me with teaching me so I can get the job.", said Natsu, feeling a bit embarrassed to admit it.

"Aw, that's kind of sweet…", said Lucy, grinning at Natsu's slight bashfulness towards the current situation. "Sure, I'll eat breakfast with you, but I'll choose the restaurant!", exclaimed Lucy as an idea popped into her head. Natsu nodded.

"Hurry up and get ready.", said Natsu. Lucy went to brush her teeth, wash her face and get dressed, saving the shower for later.

"I'm ready!", announced Lucy. She popped out of her bedroom to find Natsu waiting for her in the living room.

"Let's go!", shouted Natsu in excitement. Lucy and Natsu walked out of the her apartment. Lucy led the way to the restaurant where Juvia, Gray and Erza worked, knowing that Erza scared Natsu and Gray enough so that they wouldn't argue or fight. Also, Lucy wanted to torture Natsu for waking her up in the morning so unpleasantly. When the restaurant came into their view just enough, Natsu recognized the restaurant as the ink-haired male's place of work.

"Luce, come on! Can we eat somewhere else?", pleaded Natsu in hopes that the blonde would change her mind.

"Nope! This is because you disturbed my sleep so horribly!", replied Lucy.

"But I'm paying for the meal plus I don't want to eat with that stripper around!", whined Natsu.

"I'm not changing my mind!", stated Lucy. "Why did you call Gray a stripper, anyways?"

"He had a weird stripping habit, but he's got it under control after high school, because Juvia was getting upset. Now they're fiancés.", explained Natsu.

"It seems like everyone is either dating or engaged, doesn't it?", asked Lucy, finding this relatable to herself, knowing that dating was a struggle in her busy life and schedule. Natsu nodded in agreement. By now, the two had arrived to the restaurant and was waiting to be served.

"Hey, Lucy-san! How are you today?", asked Juvia as she walked up to the two patrons.

"I'm fine. Natsu's paying for breakfast today.", said Lucy as she pointed to the pinkette. Juvia nodded in understandment, knowing that Lucy wasn't really a morning person and the fact that Natsu was paying was the reason why Lucy got up that morning. Juvia led Lucy and Natsu to a pretty large table, mindful that Natsu eats massive portions of food. In a few minutes, both of them were done ordering. While they waited for their food, the two decided to chat.

"What kind of job did you have for you to be able to buy this much food?", asked Lucy, still amazed by how much Natsu eats.

" I was an artist, sold most of them at art galleries. I gave some of the money to charity.", informed Natsu

"What kind of genre is you book, by the way?"

"Mystery.", answered Lucy. Natsu saw Gray serving a family from far away. Although it was very difficult for him, Natsu kept his mouth shut to ignore Gray to avoid Erza's scolding. Instead he focused on his conversation with Lucy until the food arrived. Juvia served them their food, fifteen minutes later. Lucy got the normal eggs, bacon and hashbrowns. Natsu on the other hand got ten of those dishes with a shit ton of hot sauce.

While they were eating, Lucy noticed a female with silver hair and blue eyes similar to Mirajane, the employee at the supermarket, but her hair was much shorter than Mira's hair. They were approaching to a table that was behind Natsu. The group of girls were not seen by Natsu, but Lucy took an interest to them. They seemed to know who Natsu was or was intrigued by him, because the girls were constantly giggling and pointing at him. Lucy observed them for a second or two before moving her focus back to her meal with Natsu. She found it strange that during their meal, the girls hadn't approached Natsu at all, whether or not they thought he was cute or he was a friend from their past. Most of the people Lucy met that were good friends of Natsu would go right up to him knowing he was a pretty laid back person unless there was bad blood between the two. Lucy decided to tell Natsu just in case they were mutual friends that wanted to say hi or it could have been an opportunity for Natsu to get into a relationship. Lucy and Natsu were just about to leave after he paid the bill, but Lucy stopped Natsu.

"Natsu, those girls have been staring at you and talking about you during their meal.", said Lucy as she pointed to the table where the silver haired female and her two friends sat. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Juvia and Gray who were standing shaking their heads as if they were saying no, but she shrugged it off. After mentioning the girls, Natsu turned around, but turned back to face Lucy with a dark look on his face. He grabbed her hand and yanked her out of her chair. He pulled her to the threshold of the restaurant. Being an idiot, he couldn't see an innocent banana peel on the ground. Natsu flipped over, almost doing a 360. All the customers turned their heads toward Natsu and Lucy. Lucy blushed and covered her face, while Natsu tried to stand up.

"Ugh… FUCK!" Natsu groaned.

Lucy looked back into the midst of the restaurant crowd. The silver haired girl and her friends were gone. Lucy looped Natsu's arm across her shoulders and helped him hobble back to her apartment. Lucy's mouth gaped open in astonishment. Her apartment was trashed.

"What the actual hell…" Lucy groaned, with both anger and confusion. Natsu looked surprised as well.

"Didn't you clean your apartment?"

"Yes I did!", Lucy said. "Someone came into my apartment and ruined everything!"

Natsu was suddenly alert. His nose sniffed around and said,"It was her!" Natsu searched his pocket for the copy of Lucy's apartment key. It wasn't there…

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? Please review, I would definitely appreciate it! Thank you for reading this chapter. Please remember to come back for my next chapter.**

 **\- Jelly Beanies**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the short chapter, I was really busy! Even when I was busy, I wanted to update what I had. However, I will update a longer chapter on Friday! I'm sorry if I upset you with the short chapter, but please enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Who are you talking about?", asked Lucy. She didn't know where to start cleaning the mess that was her apartment. She led Natsu to sit him on her couch, being mindful of Natsu's incident with the unfortunate banana peel.

"One of the girls from that group.", said Natsu as he laid down on the couch, contemplating what to do.

"Which one?", asked Lucy as she began to pick up the trash that was littered.

"Jenny, the blonde one with blue eyes.", said Natsu, describing the girl. before groaning. Lucy had sincerely thought that they were nice girls.

"I thought that they were friendly. I'm sorry for telling you about them when you seemed to not want to remember them.", apologized Lucy.

"It's fine, but you are so wrong on that statement. Jenny and Karen, the green-haired girl, were drug and alcohol addicts since college", said Natsu, "They were assholes to everyone, even Lisanna."

"The silver-haired girl?"

"Yeah, she was my girlfriend and best friend in high school, but we broke up senior year because of complications. During college, we were on good terms.", said Natsu.

"What happened?", asked Lucy, genuinely curious.

"They threatened to kill her if she didn't help them smuggle drugs. I tried to help, I thought that I had solved it, but I guess not. Although, they were from different colleges, they had a huge impact on her.", explained Natsu. "I lost contact with her for a few years. Things probably went back to the way they used to be.

"Why don't we help her now?", questioned Lucy. The conversation was getting dark, but Lucy decided to do something about it. 'You must be the change you want to see in the world'(Gandhi's quote), is the motto that Lucy has always lived by.

"What?"

"It's not too late to help her now. Why didn't you call the police about this situation?"

"Lisanna begged me not to because she though if she did, she would be breaking their trust. She strayed from my friends and I, even though we were the better people. She thought that Jenny and Karen were her only friends."

"I'm pretty sure that you know a person that's a police officer.", said Lucy, referring to all the connections that Natsu has that Lucy know of.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do!", exclaimed Natsu.

"I'm guessing that you want to confront them when the police arrests?", asked Lucy as a rhetorical question, being that she already knew the answer.

"Of course I do!", yelled Natsu with excitement in his voice.

"Of course you do, you make so many commotions each day anyways. ", said Lucy as she rolled her eyes as she was halfway done with cleaning up her trashed apartment.

"I'm all fired up now!", shouted Natsu while he pumped his hand in the air.

* * *

 **Did you guys expect for it to be Karen and Jenny? Wee you surprised with it? I hope that this was okay for such a short chapter. I will work as much as I can for my next chapter to be extra long! I hope you come back for the next chapter! Astra199, I decide to use your comment since I don't really like Lisanna as the bad person myself so I hope you enjoyed that chapter,**

 **\- Jelly Beanies**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey, I'm back with another chapter. Thanks to Kenim** **e who private messaged me, it really encouraged me. I'm sorry, but I might only post once next week, because of my stressful school life and my editor/friend has to catch up so I can replace those chapters. Also, I will start to update on Wattpad. If I do, it'll be on a Wednesday. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Natsu called a man by the name of Gildarts Clive, Lucy supposed that he was the police officer from their master plan that was not very detail oriented. After Natsu's extensive call ended, Lucy had finished cleaning her apartment, it looked like no one had even touched it after the pair had left for breakfast at the restaurant.

"Heads up, Gildarts is a pervert.", said Natsu informing Lucy as she sat down to the couch next to Natsu.

"How the hell do you know him anyways?", asked Lucy.

"He was a substitute teacher for my class for some time, but he worked as a cop on the side. Now he's mostly on patrol as a police officer instead of substituting at school.", explained Natsu.

"You have connections with the weirdest people, you know that?", asked Lucy.

"Yep!", replied Natsu.

"How do you even know Jenny's and Karen's address?", questioned Lucy.

"Lisanna lives with them. I don't know why, but she never turns off her location so I can track where she is. For some reason, they haven't moved yet. They lived in the same place since college.", said Natsu.

"You can be so creepy at times.", commented Lucy, referring to the fact that Natsu dug up information to find the apartment's location.

Natsu gave her a cheeky grin before saying, "We should be going by now." Lucy nodded.

"You sure you can move without hurting yourself?", asked Lucy, sincerely concerned.

"I'll endure it.", responded Natsu. He looked down at his phone which had just ringed. "He's outside now." Lucy went to grab a basket full of cookies as part of the plan, for this batch, she decided to make them extra salty(part of revenge on Jenny and Karen.) Lucy ignored Natsu's response and helped him hobble to the elevator. The two rode down the elevator to the lobby and stepped outside of the apartment building. They looked for the police officer.

"Is that him?", asked Lucy, pointing to a man with medium length hair that was colored an orangish-brown whose back was faced towards them.

"Yeah", said Natsu. He then chose to yell at the man, "Gildarts, get your ass over here!" The man whipped around to see the familiar pink-haired man. A tick of annoyance was visible on the man's forehead.

"When the hell did I allow you to talk to me like that?!" Natsu cringed at Gildarts's loud voice from the memory of him as his crazy substitute teacher. Gildarts then focused his attention to Lucy after he saw her. "Hey, what's your name?", asked Gildarts in a suave voice. Of course it didn't work, Lucy was mostly creeped out instead. She took a small step back behind Natsu still holding the basket.

After she moved, she introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Lucy. I'm good friends with Natsu."

"Aw man, Natsu, I thought you finally found another girlfriend!", exclaimed Gildarts who sounded disappointed. Lucy and Natsu both turned a bright pink in unison.

"I-if you thought she was my girlfriend, why did you talk to her like that?!", yelled Natsu who stuttered as he shouted. His face was as pink as his hair before he covered Lucy's ears with his hands as if he was protecting her innocence. Gildarts chuckled in response.

"Whatever, come on! Let's go.", said Gildarts. He was already walking towards his car with his key in his hand. In a few minutes, Natsu and Lucy were seated in the back while Gildarts started driving.

"Natsu, to be honest, I'm disappointed that you didn't come to me earlier. You've known me since you were a child.", said Gildarts.

"I know, but Lisanna didn't want me to tell anyone, not even you.", replied Natsu.

"Even so, sometimes you need to do things for the better of people even if they oppose it.",stated Gildarts.

"I know.", replied Natsu.

"Why did you decide to tell me now?", inquired Gildarts.

"Lucy encouraged me to.", responded Natsu

"Even if she isn't your girlfriend, she has a good influence on you. You used to be such a rascal.", commented Gildarts. The two blushed again at the comment.

"Moving on, you don't need back up for this?"

"Hey! Don't underestimate me!" Natsu rolled his eyes. It took Gildarts twenty minutes to drive to Lisanna's house.

"Okay, here's the plan, you guys go in as the decoys. I'll enter when the scene is appropriate. Make sure to leave the door open, but unnoticeable.", instructed Gildarts.

"Shouldn't we bring something so it seems believable that we're 'just visiting' and that we have a reason for visiting them?", asked Lucy.

"Smart thinking, kiddo. What should we do?"

"I brought some cookies." Lucy held up the basket that held the salty ass cookies inside.

"Good job!", complimented Gildarts. "Can I have one?" Although he asked that, he didn't wait for her answer, he grabbed a cookie before she could respond and took a bite. He immediately gagged and spat out the said "dessert". "Salty ass cookies for revenge, good thinking", said Gildarts as he smiled weakly. Lucy flashed him an apologetic smile as Gildarts chugged bottles of water to get the nasty taste out of his mouth.

Lucy and Natsu got out of the car and walked to the apartment building's lobby. They rode up the elevator. Natsu then directed them towards the apartment complex of the three girls.

"Ready?", asked Natsu before he rung the doorbell.

"Of course, I got you into this. Also, no matter how much you hate them, try to act as best as you can.", replied Lucy.

"I'll have you know that my acting skills are on point!", exclaimed Natsu.

"We'll see about that.", commented Lucy. They waited for a few more seconds before the door opened for them to be greeted by the faces of the familiar blonde and green-haired girls.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!", screamed Jenny and Karen. "W-we mean, what are you guys doing here?", said the two trying to cover up their initial shock, but of course Lucy and Natsu could see right through their act.

"Well, we saw you guys at the restaurant, but you left before we could talk to you, so we decided to come see you. Of course, Natsu already knows you.", replied Lucy, a tad bit too bright, but they didn't personally know her so they couldn't detect Lucy's acting.

"Oh really?" Karen and Jenny took a look at the basket that Lucy held. "You didn't have to bake cookies for us, but come in." They moved from the frame of the door so that Lucy and Natsu could enter the apartment complex.

"It was really nothing, baking is my hobby.", explained Lucy. She placed the basket on the coffee table. She nudged Natsu to say something to keep the conversation from getting awkward, luckily this action went unnoticed by the two girls.

"How about we sit down and talk for a little while? We got time to spare.", suggested Natsu as he sat down. Jenny and Karen nodded and warily sat down across from Natsu and Lucy.

"So, are you guys a couple or something?", asked Karen.

"No no, we're just good friends.", explained Natsu.

"Oh okay, we'll eat a cookie.", said Jenny as they both took a cookie. "You haven't gone back to your apartment yet?", asked Jenny before taking a bite.

"No, is there a problem?", asked Lucy as they started to chew the cookie. Like Gildarts, they gagged and spat out what they chewed. Lucy controlled the giggle that wanted to get out, but continued with her acting, "What's the problem?"

"It's a salty ass cookie!", screamed the two.

"I probably switched the sugar and salt.", said Lucy who knew she wouldn't have done that on accident. "Excuse me, but where's your bathroom?", asked Lucy.

"At the end of the hall, to the left.", said Karen. Lucy nodded and started to walk towards the bathroom. Her real objective was to find Lisanna. Lucy already calculated that from their peripheral vision, they couldn't exactly see what she was about to do. As she walked down the hallway, she heard weeping from a room. Slowly she walked towards the room, she grabbed the doorknob turning it and pushing the door in. She came face-to-face to the silver-haired girl who sat on a bed.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Of course, please follow, favorite and review this story. Oh my gosh, this story hit 3,000 views! Can you believe it? This made me extremely happy! Thank you for reading, I hope you come to read my next chapter.**

 **\- Jelly Beanies**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, I'm back with another chapter. Again, I am delighted that I got this much support for this story. I want to thank the people who took the time to review this story! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"W-what are you doing here?", stuttered Lisanna, in shock. Lucy felt so bad for her and was so happy that she decided to do something.

"Can I sit next to you?", asked Lucy, ignoring her question for now. Lisanna hesitated before she slowly nodded her head to say yes. Lucy walked over to sit next to Lisanna on the bed. "As for your question, we' here to help you." The blonde grinned to try and lighten the mood before the arrest took place.

"Is Natsu here?", asked Lisanna as her eyes widen. She couldn't stand the thought of hurting someone so close to her. Although, they grew apart from each other, the two used to best friends and Natsu always took care of her. If that did happen, the mere memory of it would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Of course he's here!", exclaimed Lucy.

"You guys can't be here, you can't stay here! They'll hurt you.", said Lisanna. She started to panic and started to heave, finding it hard to breathe.

"Don't worry about us, worry about yourself first! You can't stay here forever.", reassured Lucy, confident.

* * *

"There's nothing wrong here though, what are you talking about?", said Lisanna, trying to put on a convincing grin, but it obviously did not faze Lucy.

"Everything here is wrong!", said Lucy, putting down her foot, about to put some sense into the girl who stood in front of her, "Those people aren't your friends, the people that you left years ago are your real friends! You need to see that!"

Out of nowhere, Lisanna started to sob, tears were streaming down her face. She knew the truth, but she tried to deny it over the past years. She tried to deceive herself about her unhealthy friendship with Jenny and Karen in attempts to keep her real friends from getting hurt. It was horrible, because in the back of her mind, she knew that her friends would definitely be able to protect themselves as well as her, she just couldn't take that chance and trust them. She spent years being tortured by people she hated, they used her and made her feel horrible for nothing, nothing at all. Lisanna really only needed comfort right now and Lucy was there to help her. Lucy wrapped her arms around the girl in front of her, rubbing her back using her hands to soothe her.

Lucy pulled back for a moment to say to the girl, "Hey, Gildarts is about to come arrest them, so we're about to go. We should check up on Natsu."

And as if right on cue, Lucy heard Natsu's voice. "Luce! Hurry the fuck up!", screamed Natsu from the living room. Lucy stepped away from Lisanna and motioned for her to follow. The girls rushed out to the living room. Natsu was pinned down by the two girls. Jenny held a knife very close to his neck.

"Hey Lis!", cried out Natsu under the two females. Lisanna didn't know what to d

* * *

o so she gave him a small wave that was very awkward, not exactly the reunion that you would expect after so many years.

"You questioned Gildarts about back-up, when you need some yourself?", asked Lucy as she rose an eyebrow, finding the situation partially hilarious, knowing Natsu's attitude.

"Now's not the time to joke!", cried out Natsu, his voice strained as he struggled with the two girls on top of him. Lucy rolled her eyes before she proceeded to help Natsu. She kicked Jenny off of Natsu and down to the ground. It took her a few minutes before swiftly pinning her down, for Lucy, it was an easy task. Natsu and Lisanna both looked at her, bewildered.

"What? My mom made me take karate when I was younger.", explained Lucy, but they still stared at her in disbelief. Lucy shrugged it off. Natsu took the valuable time to get a hold on Karen while she was still in shock, with only one girl, it was simple.

"Lis, can you go see if Gildarts is outside?", asked Natsu. Lisanna nodded and walked to push the already agape door. She turned her head side to side to find Gildarts, she saw him running up to the door. Lisanna politely opened the door for Gildarts to enter, he nodded at her. She knew that he would have to talk to her later. "What took you so long, you hag?!"

" Hey, the elevator broke down so I had to walk up the stairs!", said Gildarts in defense.

"It took you that long!", screamed Natsu, who was beginning to become more and more pissed.

"I'm not at young as I used to be!", shouted Gildarts.

"You're not a good cop! Now, hurry up and arrest them!", cried out Natsu. Gildarts, the gentleman he was, went to help Lucy first.

"You did this yourself?", asked Gildarts, who referred to her pinning down Jenny. Lucy nodded.

"Natsu needed backup.",said Lucy. Gildarts glanced at Natsu with a look that said 'Really?' Natsu looked away, embarrassed about the fact he needed help to handle two females. In a few minutes, Gildarts arrested the two girls and was in the car, driving to the station. Lucy helped Natsu get up before she received a high-five from the pink-haired male.

"Lis, pack up your stuff. We're leaving this place.", said Natsu. Lisanna nodded and went pack her clothes and other necessities in two suitcases. "Lis, do you go back to live Mira?" Lisanna shook her head. Natsu knew that she didn't want to be a burden on her older sister when she was about to get married. She wasn't ready to tell them what she has been hiding from them yet.

"Lisanna, if you don't mind, you can live at my house.", piped in Lucy.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Of course! I have a spare room and I don't mind having a roommate."

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem!"

The trio had walked outside and since Gildarts had left with the car, they decided to walked back to apartment so that Lisanna could settle down and unpack her stuff. Luckily, Lucy remembered the way home, because she was in that neighborhood a couple of times enough for her to become familiar with the route. Once they arrived, the three went up the elevator and walked to the door of Lucy's apartment complex. Once the door opened, they were greeted by a number of people. "SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK, LISANNA!"

Lucy saw her friends gathered in her apartment, Levy, Loke, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Cana and more people. Lisanna started to tear up again, but this time with joyful tears. Natsu draped his arm on Lucy's shoulder while Lisanna was swept away to catch up on things. Lucy almost blushed, but she was able to keep her body temperature in check and keep herself from becoming a rosy pink.

"Wait… How did they even get into my apartment?"

"I sorta gave them the spare of your key…"

"NATSU!"

* * *

 **Did you like this chapter? Leave a review. I hope you come back for my next chapter!**

 **\- Jelly Beanies**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back with another chapter! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a week, I've been sick and busy. I hope you forgive me! I decided to end this story at 20 chapters, because it's getting hard for me to write this story and I'm getting bored of this story myself, BUT I will have another fanfiction coming soon! However, I will only be updating once a week, because I want to take time to pre-write the chapters for the new story. Anyways, I'll stop talking, if you're still reading, so you can read the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Lucy woke up to a sunny morning on a Saturday. She yawned before reluctantly rolling out of bed to get ready for the day. She knocked on the bathroom door, to make sure that Lisanna wasn't inside. There was no response so Lucy entered the bathroom. She started to brush her teeth after she washed her face when she heard a small knock at the door.

"Come in!", called Lucy. Lisanna walked into the bathroom. It has been a few days since Lisanna had moved in with Lucy to be roommates, she was trying to get used to apartment. She decided to go find a stable job in those few days, but today she decided to take a break today. "Good morning!"

"Good morning.", replied Lisanna, still half-awake.

"Have a good night's sleep?"

"My sleep was really good that I didn't want to get out of bed."

"Really?", asked Lucy. Lisanna nodded. "That's what happen to me every night.", said Lucy. Lisanna started to smile as she reached to grab her toothbrush on the edge of the sink. "Do you want to join us?", asked Lucy, us meant her and Natsu. Today, they were going to dye Happy's fur to make the color more pigmented.

"Not today, but thanks. I have a date with my boyfriend.", explained the silver-haired female.

"Oohh, have fun!", said Lucy, the blonde exited the bathroom after she saw Lisanna roll her eyes. She went to living room to make breakfast for herself and Lisanna as well as Natsu, probably. The brown-eyed girl decided to take a shower after she was done with breakfast. Lucy found Natsu sitting on her couch in her living room. Although, Lucy expected this to happen, she still got pissed, because he entered without her permission. Now that Natsu was fully healed from his injury, she could hit him all she wanted. Lucy kicked the back of his head as hard as she could.

"Lucy, why do you greet me like this everyday?", whined Natsu as he turned around.

"Because I love you.", responded Lucy in a sarcastic tone looking in the refrigerator to find what she was going to make for breakfast.

"That's not how people who love each other treat each other."

"Oh, you love me?"

"T-that's not what I meant!", screamed Natsu, who was starting to turn red.

"Sure…" replied Lucy. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything's fine. Just put in a lot of hot sauce."

"I'll make omelettes then." Natsu nodded before he started to play with Happy.

In a few minutes, she made three omelettes and plated them. Lucy placed them on the small table before she called Natsu to come over to eat. Natsu walked over as Happy started to eat the salmon that Lucy prepared. As Natsu scarfed down his food, Lucy took a small bite of her food.

"God damn it!", yelled Lucy.

"What happened?", asked Natsu, showing concern.

"I cooked your omelette first and put hot sauce in it, then I cooked mine after without cleaning the pan first. Now my omelette is fucking hot as shit!", shouted Lucy.

"You don't like spicy food!", cried out the pinkette.

"It's okay, but I don't love it.", explained Lucy.

"We can never be married because of this!", yelled Natsu.

"When we were in a relationship, anyways?", asked Lucy. She went to the fridge to get some milk for her tongue that was on fire.

"Since always!", declared Natsu in a sarcastic tone. He gave the blonde a cheeky grin, to which she replied by rolling her eyes. After breakfast, Lucy took a short shower and changed her clothes. She walked out to the living room. "Oh, by the way, my sister and mom are coming today. My dad has work, so he isn't going to come."

"This will be interesting.", commented Lucy

"What's that suppose to mean?", asked Natsu

"Nothing. Lisanna! There's breakfast at the counter! We'll be at Natsu's apartment if you need us!", yelled the blonde

"Ok, got it!", replied Lisanna, who was currently in her room.

Lucy and Natsu walked out of the apartment. Before they closed the door, Happy scurried out of the apartment as well. "Looks like you forgot someone.", said Lucy.

"Look who's talking.", responded Natsu.

"Hey, he's your cat. You should take better care of him.", said Lucy as she picked up Happy and held him while the two went into Natsu's apartment. Lucy looked around the apartment to see the bright red walls. "You're right, red does look good on the walls."

"Told you so!"

"Oh, shut up!", replied Lucy. "I can't give you a compliment without you taking it with a moment of glory."

"That's just how I am.", said Natsu. Lucy rolled her eyes before she went to sit on the small couch that Natsu had. "What are we doing tonight, by the way?"

"I think cappuccino."

"My mom likes to drink cappuccino."

"Do you think that she'll like to join us?"

"That's a good idea."

"Then do you want to start the lesson now and then dye Happy's fur?"

"That's fine, by the way, since I don't have a job yet, I found a job as a teacher at a daycare."

"Really? That's nice."

"You can drop by when you want."

"I think I can drop by tomorrow."

"I'm sure that the kids will love you."

Natsu heard a knock at his front door and went to get. Lucy followed behind to greet the two ladies. Natsu opened his door to be greeted by two bluenettes.

"NATSU!", yelled the two ladies in excitement. Both of them jumped on top of Natsu as Lucy took a step back. After 30 seconds, they collected themselves and introduced themselves to the blonde standing in front of them.

"You're Lucy-san, right?", asked Wendy.

"Yes, you can drop the honorific, no need to be formal.", replied Lucy. Wendy nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy.", said Grandine.

"Hello, I teach Natsu how to make coffee to prepare for a job offer from Loke, we're going to make cappuccinos today, would you care to join us?"

"Of course! I love cappuccinos! Let's get started!", exclaimed Grandine. Lucy started to teach the two about cappuccinos while Wendy played with Happy and Carla.

* * *

 **Did you guys like that? I'm sorry for the mistakes, but I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you guys have a good day, or night, or afternoon, I don't know your time zone! Anyways, I hope you will come back to read the next chapter.**

 **\- Jelly Beanies**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! To be honest, I don't have any excuse. So here's the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"Let's get started!" exclaimed Lucy. Natsu nodded while Grandine sat on a stool near the table. "Okay, so a cappucino is basically an espresso with frothed milk on top." Natsu started to write down notes. She then prepared the espresso normally. Lucy looked through Natsu's equipment that he had recently bought and found the frother. She started by steaming the milk by putting it over the stove. Lucy then brought the milk off the medium heat when she saw the milk simmering for a few minutes. The blonde then used the frother for intervals at a time until the milk was finished. She took out a cup from the cabinet and proceeded to pour in the espresso, followed by the milk. Lucy handed it to Grandine for a taste.

Grandine took a sip from the cup and said, "You really outdid yourself Lucy! Let's see if Natsu can top this."

"Hey!", replied Natsu. "That's offensive!"

"You try, Natsu."

"Okay." Natsu started to work on the drink. He followed the notes that he took and in a few minutes, the pinkette finished the drink. He handed the beverage to Lucy for her to judge. She took a sip from the piping hot drink.

"Good job, but you didn't froth the milk enough", commented Lucy, "Try again."

While she waited for Natsu to finish, she decided to busy herself. Lucy wanted to practice latte art since it was another hobby of hers. The blonde quickly prepared some coffee. Recently, she saw a picture of rainbow latte art on one of her favorite blogs. She didn't study it very closely, but she did browse through the page.

Lucy used some steamed milk that she didn't froth and poured it into a small metal pitcher. She slowly poured in the milk into the black coffee and the color of the drink started changing into a light brown. Then in the pitcher, she added into different colors using food dye, she made sure the streaks of color were close together. Lucy brought the pitcher close to the surface of the drink so that this layer wouldn't mix with the drink. She move the pitcher in a zigzag motion from one end of a cup to the other to create the leaves of the leaf, she then dragged the pitcher down the middle of the cup to create the stem. Lucy then observed her work, feeling satisfied with the colorful artwork.

"That's really pretty!", exclaimed Wendy from behind Lucy. Lucy almost jumped from being scared.

"Thank you.", replied Lucy.

"Can I take a picture?" Lucy nodded her head as the bluenette took a few shots with her phone. Lucy looked over Wendy's shoulder as she took the photos which turned out pretty nice.

"The photos look really nice.", said Lucy. Now this time, Wendy jumped up.

"Thanks, I'm really into photography.", responded Wendy. Lucy nodded in understandment.

"If you want, I can teach you how to do the latte art."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Wait!", yelled Natsu. "Don't take my teacher away from me!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu's childish manner. He then gave her the completed drink. The blonde took a sip. She then gave Natsu a thumbs up, signalling he had made the beverage correctly. Natsu jumped in the air like a child, proud of his success. Lucy then took thirty minutes to teach Wendy how to make latte art, luckily she was a fast learner.

Coffee was something that Lucy used to bond with the two ladies of the Dragneel family.

The blonde took a seat on Natsu's gray couch. The blue feline crawled up onto the couch next to Lucy and nudged her hand, trying to grab her attention. She chuckled and patted Happy's head. "Looks like someone wants some attention.", said Lucy.

"We should probably dye him now.", responded Natsu. He picked up the cat and carried him to the bathroom as Lucy followed. Grandine and Wendy stayed behind since they had already witness the dying of Happy's fur many times. Grandine sat on the couch, finishing the rest of the cappuccino while watching a drama on the television. Wendy took out her phone to go on social media and post the recent pictures that she had just took. Natsu had prepared and placed a tarp on the floor in the morning. He squeezed out a dollop of blue dye and started to rub it in Happy's fur.

"Natsu!", yelled Lucy.

"What?"

"Why didn't you use gloves? The dye is going to stain your hands!"

"I don't have any gloves.", responded Natsu. Lucy sighed and shook her head. "Plus it will be a good story for the kids at kindergarten."

It took ten minutes for Natsu to finish up. They left Happy for twenty minutes so the dye will become more pigmented. By this time, Lucy got bored and decided to go join Grandine and Wendy. She sat at the edge of the couch and started to make small talk to get to know them more. Natsu had already finished washing out the dye and drying Happy's hair. He washed off his hands. The pinkette found a tube of some extra dye and thought up of a not so good but mischievous idea.

Lucy felt Natsu touch her hair but thought nothing of it since Natsu usually played with her hair and braided it. After two minutes, Natsu had fled to the bathroom again.

Lucy being curious, asked, "What did you do with my hair, Natsu?"

Natsu suddenly bursted out laughing. Lucy knowing Natsu, knew that from his laugh that what he did was definitely not good. She then grabbed her hair to inspect what Natsu did. Lucy found PINK IN HER HAIR!

"YOU DYED MY HAIR PINK!", screamed Lucy accusingly as she pointed her finger at him.

"Now you'll look like me!", responded Natsu in happiness from the success of his prank.

"I don't want to look like you!"

"Hey!"

"My hair is blonde, the pink will definitely show up!", yelled Lucy, still mad.

"It's fine."

"No, it isn't. How the hell did you even get this dye?"

"My friend Chelia has pink hair, but she likes to keeps her ends brighter than her natural color. Sorry.", piped up Wendy. Lucy groaned.

"I'll wait for the dye to settle in, I don't want a weird faded color.", said Lucy.

"I think you'll look cute with your hair pink.", said Natsu who seems to not have a filter for his words. Lucy blushed slightly.

Lucy hung out with the Dragneels for an hour before she decided to wash out her hair. It took her twenty minutes to wash and dry her hair. She inspected her hair in the mirror of Natsu's bathroom. At least Natsu did a good job applying the dye since it looked pretty decent. She stayed to eat lunch with them before heading out to do some errands. After eating lunch, she started to walk to the door. Natsu took some of Lucy's hair and held it up to his own head.

"Look, I got extensions!", shouted Natsu. Lucy rolled her eyes and waited for him to let go of her hair. She turned to face Wendy and Grandine and thanked them for having her over. She then faced Natsu.

"Thanks for dying my hair pink!", said Lucy sarcastically. She then felt a slight push from behind and so did Natsu.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hopefully, I'll update tomorrow night since I have time(I'll be on an airplane if you want to know) and I feel bad for not updating for like a month. Have a good day or night depending on when you're reading this. :)**

 **-Jelly Beanies**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I'll try to update at least once next week, well, I'm supposed to do that anyways. Anyways, here's the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Natsu's lips landed on Lucy's head, not her lips but her forehead. This ritual was of course normal for them but with Grandine and Wendy watching (probably also the ones who pushed them), Lucy felt embarrassed and jumped back immediately. Natsu, on the other hand, found it completely fine that he was kissing Lucy's forehead, he did it almost every night.

"Damn it! Why do you have to be so tall, Natsu? We've raised you too well! Come on, we were aiming for the lips!" exclaimed Grandine, sounding extremely upset as Natsu looked at her in disbelief who was starting to blush a deep crimson red. (I mean, if you had a son who was hopeless in the dating world and he finally found someone who you believe he likes and you like her as well, I would do shit like this too, just saying.)

"Why would you do something like this?" asked Natsu who was starting to get annoyed.

"Because I want grandchildren!", cried out Grandine, making Natsu and Lucy blush even more red.

"We're not even dating yet. We're just friends right now!", yelled back Natsu.

"Too bad, I already ship NaLu. Look, it's trending on Facebook!" declared Wendy as she held up her phone for the two to see. There was a screen with the title, NaLu Fandom and then there was a picture of their awkward moment , the photo was probably taken by Wendy. At the bottom there was a huge list of comments from their friends and family as well as a couple of random strangers. All of them said something similar to "The ship for NaLu has sailed!" or "NaLu for the win!" It was all very confusing to Natsu and Lucy.

"What the hell is NaLu anyways?", asked Natsu, dumbfounded.

"It's your ship name,"explained Wendy. Natsu looked at her, not understanding what she just said."We have Na from your name and Lu from Lucy's, therefore NaLu."

"Of course, when you get married and have kids, you need to have at least two. Your first-born will definitely be a girl, no doubt about that, we'll name her Nashi, another mix of your guys' names."said Grandine, predicting the future of the two . Although, this was such a weird topic to talk about, Lucy enjoyed the company as well the hilarity of it of the two lovesick women. It gave her inspiration for her novel and a new character.

"Um, okay... Thanks again for having me over, but I should get going now, I have some errands to attend to." said Lucy. The three of them nodded their heads before they continued their argument. Lucy walked out and was about to open her apartment door when she heard Natsu's voice.

"Luce?"

"Hmm?" Lucy turned around to face the pinkette.

"See you at the kindergarten tomorrow at eight'o clock?"

"Got it!"

* * *

Lucy woke up at seven thirty the next morning to the annoying sound of her alarm. Natsu had it even worse since he had to get to the kindergarten earlier and prepare. Being a kindergarten teacher really suited Natsu. In many ways, he was a child himself at times. Lucy was pretty excited about today. Asuka was fun to be with so Lucy was looking forward today. Sadly, she didn't get to hang out with Asuka as much as she wanted, because she went to find her mother while Natsu was watching the toddler. Lucy put together a lunch, adding enough for Natsu just in case if he forgot his food.

Lucy exited her apartment building and began to walk towards the small school. It only took her five minutes to get there. She saw the pinkette standing outside of the gate of the kindergarten.

"Hey, I'm here!" Lucy called out.

"Come on, let's go. The kids are arriving." Natsu said.

"Were you waiting for me?" Lucy asked in a teasing manner.

"N-no." Natsu stuttered and started to turn as pink as his hair. "What's in the bag?"

"My lunch."

"Ah shit! I forgot to bring my food."

"Knew it! I came prepared."

"Kind of offensive, but I'll let it slide because you brought me food." Natsu replied as he walked into the hall of the kindergarten classes as Lucy followed. Lucy grinned as she walked. The two of them entered the classroom. The kids were hanging their coats on their assigned hooks while others were putting their backpacks in their cubbies. Lucy settled down and put down the lunch on the table and took off her coat. She put the coat on the back of the seat that Natsu had prepared for her.

After a few minutes, the kids had settled down. Lucy looked at the class, looking at each kid when her eyes landed on a familiar kid.

"Lucy!" yelled out Asuka. The kid got out of her seat and ran up to the blonde as she hugged her.

"Hey, Asuka! You go here?" asked Lucy as she greeted the child.

"Yep! What are you doing here?"

"Natsu invited me to come visit the class! How's Natsu as your teacher?"

"He's a nice teacher, most of the time. Sometimes I forget he's an adult, he fits in very well with us."

"Tell me about it!" replied Lucy as she rolled her eyes while Asuka chuckled. Asuka was then sent back to her seat by Natsu.

"Who's the pretty lady, Mr. Natsu?" asked a kid from the back of the room. Lucy smiled at the compliment while Natsu introduced her.

"Well, Joey, this is my good friend, Miss. Lucy. She came to visit us today. Please be nice to her." explained Natsu. The kid, Joey, then nodded.

The students then started to bombard Lucy with questions to which she patiently answered to. After 10 minutes, Natsu said, "Okay, no more questions for Miss. Lucy. Let's get started with math now." The kids then nodded as they quieted down. Lucy helped Natsu hand out worksheets. Natsu then started to explain the lesson, writing on the whiteboard, using different examples. After he taught how to calculate the math problems, the kids started to complete on the worksheets. Lucy and Natsu went around the room to help kids who were having difficulty. They went on to English, Arts and other classes. The students seemed to like Lucy and she was also enjoying the time as well.

Lunch period soon came. Lucy and Natsu took their lunch out like the children. Lucy had reheated curry from last night's dinner. Of course, she had a designated container for Natsu with the heat pumped up. Most of the period was them talking to each other as they ate. Everyone finished their food and cleaned up the trash before they went out to the playground for recess. Lucy gathered the kids while Natsu sat on the bench a few feet away from the playground as he looked at her. Lucy explained the rules of a game to the children while Asuka, who already knew the rules, wandered off to talk to Natsu.

"You're gonna own me a hundred bucks." said Asuka in a playful way.

"Shut up. Go play your friends." replied Natsu.

Asuka then walked back to the group but not before she yelled out to him, "You know it, but you aren't admitting it!"

After recess ended, there was a free period where the kids could choose what they wanted to do.

"I want to hear a story!" yelled a kid that was named Nick.

"Okay, what story do you want to hear?" asked Lucy.

"Can I tell the story?" spoke up Asuka.

"Does anyone want to hear Asuka's story?" asked Natsu, suspicious of what she was up to. All the kindergartners nodded as they anticipated the tale Asuka was going to tell.

"Can you guys act out the story to make it more fun?"

"That's a good idea, it'll be cool."

"Natsu, you'll be the dragon. Lucy, you'll be the princess." said Asuka as she continued to assign roles to other kids.

After everyone was set up, Asuka started out, "Once upon a time, ... "

* * *

 **Was that an okay chapter? Anyways, there's like 15-20 kids in the class, that might make more sense. I hope you look forward to the next chapter. Thank you for reading! :)**

 **\- Jelly Beanies**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEE! Okay... moving on. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 16**

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess from the kingdom of all pretty things! Her name was Lucy Heartfilia!" started Asuka. Lucy walked into the middle of the room as she was called by the kindergartner. "Lucy's mother died when she was seven years old. Her mother was so kind and was very well known. Her name was ... Layla!" continued Asuka, thinking up of the story on the spot. Lucy stared at Asuka for a moment because the name for the mother in the fairy tale was her real life mother's name.

"When she died, everyone was sad and mourned her death. When Lucy became 18 years old, her father, the king, decided that she needed to marry soon as she was an only child and she had to continue the royal line by having a baby. He planned a ball where Lucy could meet suitors for marriage. However, Lucy didn't want to marry someone knowing that her father would be expecting an answer right after the ball had ended. And then she would be married in less than two days. She knew she wouldn't ever be happy with that kind of life. The night before the ball, Lucy decide to run away. She packed a small bag so it would be easier to run away even farther from the castle." said Asuka as Lucy acted out all the scenes.

"She waited until very late that night. Almost everyone had went to sleep except for the guards at the entrance of the castle. Lucy slowly crept out of the castle and went out the back of the castle to avoid the guards. She climbed over the tall gate without anyone noticing." said Asuka. Lucy walked around the desks and chairs like she was sneaking around.

Asuka then continued, "Lucy ran as fast as she could without looking back, not worrying about the direction she was going. After a mile, she slowed down and started to walk. She decided that she should go to sleep and found a nice spot where she laid down. Lucy covered herself with a warm blanket from her bag. She was about to go to sleep when she heard a rustle from the bushes. She instantly sat up and looked around in the darkness. Then suddenly a dragon appeared from the bushes. Lucy was so scared that she let a shriek. Then the dragon transformed into a human! He ran up to her and covered her mouth. Lucy stopped screaming and the human/dragon removed his hands."

Lucy decided to improve from here, "What are you?"

Natsu caught on and went with it, "Well... I'm pretty sure you have eyes so you probably saw that I am a dragon."

"Whatever."

"Why are you here anyways? Aren't you the princess?"

"Yes, I am the the princess. I ran away because tomorrow I was supposed to get married."

"Oh okay, well, I welcome your presence here."

Asuka looked at clock and saw that there was only 5 minutes left so she wanted to speed things up. "The princess and the dragon fell in love and they lived happily ever after in the forest and they kissed each other." Lucy and Natsu glanced at each other in silence. Natsu decided to just end the awkwardness and just kissed Lucy's forehead. Lucy turned beet red as the class started to 'ooh' and 'ahh'.

"I'm going to murder you later." murmured Lucy just loud enough that Natsu could hear.

"I was hoping for more, but that's probably all I'll get from them right now."

The day progressed on and school ended. All the kids went home so Natsu cleaned up while Lucy waited for him. They both walked home. Natsu walked into his apartment complex as Lucy walked into hers. As Natsu settled down, there was a scream and sobbing following that came form Lucy's apartment.

* * *

 **I know, I know, it's short and it's not my best work. Hopefully, I'll update soon, but then again, I'm not reliable. Anyways, have a good week or day!**

 **-Jelly Beanies**


End file.
